


Soft Touches, Soft Kisses

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: After when you collect all the flowers for Henry, Cuddling, Evie Frye and Henry Green are cute, F/M, Fluff, I love this ship, Kissing, NOTHING IS SEXUAL, Train Hideout, just a little thing, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: This is about Evie and Henry, just small cuddles and such. I love, LOVE their ship in all honesty. Even though many people do not like them having a love interest.I do, its cute okay?This takes place after you have collected all the flowers for Henry (I collected mine after I finished the main game missions)Once collecting the flowers, Henry proposes to Evie.This is just a somewhat little fanfic, so it will take place on the train hideout





	Soft Touches, Soft Kisses

"Yes.." Evie said softly, answering to Henrys' question of matrimony with her.

Holding each other hands softly, as they both stare at each, a smile on each face, Henry leans in slowly, as Evie lightly lifts herself to get to his height, kissing Henry so softly on his lips.

He slowly wrapped one around her waist, making Evie chuckle at his movement.

"Is there something funny..Evie??" Henry said softly in the kiss, as she shakes her head, "No..nothing Henry." She mumbles lightly, as the train lightly bounces on the rails, causing them to both stumble.

Laughing lightly, as Henry steps away from Evie, "We should get back to work." 

"What work is there left to be done? We conquered all the boroughs, killed Starrick, I have helped all my associates. There is nothing left for us here." Evie said, rolling her eyes lightly, "Though Jacob, might just stay around for his...Rooks." she says, turning around, as she twirls the flowers, staring at them, making Henry stare at Evie, seeing her face in such a calm and loving state.

"Then, move in India with me..Evie." Henry says softly, stepping towards Evie, as she turns her head towards him.

"India? I am certain Jacob will handle things down here in London. He surely has...changed after Starrick defeat, and who else would stay and run the rooks?" She says, placing the flowers back onto her table top.

"Jacob would surely put up a small fit of you leaving with me Evie." He says, causing Evie to move her shoulders lightly.

"Well, its my actions, and Jacob can whine and pout all he wants..he made the Rooks with his actions, so I can move to India with my own actions." She says lightly, causing a small smile on the mans' lips.

The train bumped once more, causing Evie to slightly loose her balance, gripping onto Henrys' shirt, to regain her balance, "I hate being on the train sometimes..and my train car is the most bouncy." She says lightly, pulling herself up, using Henry.

"I like how you are just using me..Miss Evie." Henry said lightly, as Evie scoffs lightly.

"Well, you are right in front of me, so of course..Mr. Green." She teased lightly, standing up straight.

"How rude of you Evie." Henry said, as he helps Evie, grabbing her waist, "You are always tossing around, yet, I am still standing perfect on this train."

"Oh shut it." She mumbles, lifting her arms, as she lightly shoves the man, causing him to stumble away from her.

"How rude." He said once more, causing a smile on her face.

"Always a pleasure." She says, stepping towards her bed, fixing it so slightly.

"So organized as well."

"Well, of course, Jacob has a couch, and I have a bed, better keep is so clean, when I am not using it." She says, straightening her pillows.

Henry steps forwards towards Evie, grabbing her waist once more, as Evie turns her body towards him.

"So touchy." Evie mumbles lightly.

"I am sorry Evie, just love being around you, is all." He mumbles softly, leaning lightly, resting his head on top of hers, having a small height difference between them.

"How rude of you, Henry." Evie scoffs lightly, as she grabs his shirt, lightly turning them around as she shoves him away, letting him land onto her bed.

"I ruined your bed." He said, lightly putting a small smirk.

"Yes, I know. Did I not jut throw you on my bed?"

"You did. Evie." He says, reaching out his arms, for her to come into his embrace. 

Evie lightly groans, as she falls down into Henry, as he lightly grunts at her weight, "I never seen you such a state. You are usually hard boiled." Henry says lightly, causing Evie to blush across her face.

"Well..with you around, I am not so much." She says, lightly stumbling on her words, making Henry laugh, turning their bodies, as Evie lays beside Henry. "Do you not take off your gear?"

"Oh I do..but.."

"But?"

"I usually take my gear off when I am alone, feels unsafe if I have it off with someone..or even on the train, what if someone tries to come and take the train?" She says, turning onto her back, staring up.

"Well, I will surely protect you Evie." He says, as Evie lightly chuckles.

"Thought you don't like working in the field, Henry?" She says, looking towards him, as he turns his head towards hers.

"If you are with me, surely I love working in the field."

"Do I make you tougher, Mr.Green?"

"Why of course. Miss. Frye." He says, mocking Evies' voice, getting a soft punch from her. 

"Fine. Gear is coming off." She sits up off the bed, moving her shoulders, as she takes off her Assassin cloak, lightly moving around the bed, as she tosses it onto her chair, grabbing her cane-sword, lightly throwing it to the chair once more. 

Lightly moving her shoulders, being her in white shirt now, normally wears this during the fight clubs.

Henry stares at her, as she takes off her boots, huffing out, as she looks towards him.

"Now, I feel so under dressed." She says, lightly pulling onto Henrys' outfit, as he groans, sitting up, taking off the top layer of his outfit, leaving of a beige shirt, kicking off his shoes.

"Better?" He says, as Evie flops back onto the bed.

"Yes." She says, getting a soft laughter from Henry, as he leans back into the bed, slowly turning his body towards Evie, opening his arms once more.

Evie lightly rolls her eyes, rolling her body into his arms, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, softly kissing her head.

"Evie Frye, such an amazing assassin. Glad you and Jacob came to London."

"I am too glad, though, making the Rooks was probably..and sadly, a great idea Jacob ever had." Evie replies, lifting her head up, seeing Henry.

Leaning in lightly, kissing his lips so softly, earning a soft kiss back from him. 

"You kiss so soft." Henry lightly mumbles into the kiss.

"And you touch to softly." Evie replies, moving away from his lips, feeling his hands on her back, earning a soft smile from him.

As he slowly brings Evie closer to his body, "When do you think you are able to move with me?" He says gently, as she lightly moves her shoulders.

"I would have to talk to Jacob about it..when he comes back wreaking havoc as usual." She replies.

Henry lightly nods, as he slowly lifts his head, bringing it to Evies' chin, lifting her head up once more, "I can wait." He says so softly.

Evie nods, "I know." She smiles gently, feeling the soft lips of Henry once more.

Kissing the man back, as she soon wraps her arms around him, slowly moving her head, resting it onto his chest.

Henry holds Evie close to his body, feeling her breathing, as Evie hears his heartbeat.

Calm.

Hearing thumps on the train roof, causing Evie to lift her head up, seeing Jacob hop into her train car, as he stares at them on the bed.

"Did I interrupt something..?" Jacob said so smooth, as Evie stares Jacob in his eyes, glaring at him, as Jacob puts up his hands in defense, slowly backing out of her train car.

"I'll talk to you later Jacob, I am tired, and leave me be." She said, as Jacob mocks Evie.

"Don't make too much sound." He winks lightly, as Evie growls lightly, once more, putting his hands up once more in defense, turning around, as he marches to his couch.

Henry lightly laughs, "Such a sibling fight." He says, lightly setting her head back onto his chest to calm her. 

Evie accepts this, resting her head onto his chest, once more hearing his heartbeat, and feeling a soft kiss on her head. 

"Sleep." He says smooth, feeling her breathing in a slow state, telling she is tired.

Evie slowly closes her eyes, "Goodnight..." She says quietly.

"Sleep well." Henry says, holding her closely.

Such soft touches, and soft kisses. 


End file.
